This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have moved on the implementation of a higher performance data acquisition system. The development is a head stage that will also serve as a data acquisition device. This head stage will enable us to produce a lower cost portable serp/seris system. The head stage uses a 24-bit analog to digital converter enabling sub microvolt resolution without applying gain and thus eliminating the issue of exceeding the dynamic range of the converter. Data from the converter is managed by a Microchip micro-controller running at 20 MHZ and sent to the host computer via its USB interface. The head also has two 16-bit digital to analog converters that can be used for the polarization potential if the head stage is configured for current measurement and has an offset for the signal being measured. The USB port powers the head so no other connection is required. The head eliminates the need for a data acquisition system and rack mount amplifier box. The analog signal path is also greatly reduced minimizing the possibility of interference from other equipment. We hope to further miniaturize the head and to migrate to USB 2.0 enabling much faster throughput.